<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ahsoka's own Personal Goliath by Webtrinsic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512617">Ahsoka's own Personal Goliath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic'>Webtrinsic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Episode s01e07 Duel Of the Droids, Fear, Fear of Death, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt/Comfort, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Planet Ilum (Star Wars), Protective Anakin Skywalker, Shock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not her smartest call taking on General Grievous alone, but the droid had nearly torn through Rex's head, that and Ahsoka had promised the grumpy general a fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ahsoka's own Personal Goliath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/gifts">Highclasstrash</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>is this farfetched? maybe but like i love having her fight grievous, i love her winning against him :) so here's season one bby proving the force willed her to anakin's side for a reason</p><p>also i still think it's so cute how scared anakin got when he found out she engaged grievous by herself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She’s more than aware it is not the brightest idea to engage Grievous on her own. But he’d barreled through the clones nearly cutting Rex’s head in half! How was she not supposed to lead him away? Give her men a better chance at completing the mission because they wouldn’t have even come close if Grievous killed them then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been the right thing to do at the time. She’s sure of it even though her heart races as she struggles to crawl through shelves and cramped quarters. The droid hot on her tail, his four sabers charging the air, pushing at her adrenaline until she can barely breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goldie’s spotlight wasn’t making the situation any better, the kriffin traitor was vehemently keeping her in sight of the General.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t much of a fight, little one,” said General coughed, slashing through the nearest shelf, an inch away from taking her arm with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shelving unit she’s crawling up falls, the impact of her wiry form slamming against the metal breaking a rib and her collarbone. Shock steals the pain before it could fully register, fear wells up within, and the padawan scampers away from the droid who is still steadily approaching, not as quickly as before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s playing with her now, revelling in her struggle, she wonders why she’s surprised that’s in his coding. Wonders why her irritation is what comes through when she should be howling in agony, sobbing that she might die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead she’s indignant, delirious, “Damn droid,” she guffaws, laughing through the pain the only thing keeping her going but she is not fast enough. Grievous’s mechanical hands yank her from the ground, his manacles digging into her skin, lacerations crawling up and around her throat and jaw, miraculously or purposefully avoiding her carotid arteries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t mean there isn’t blood cascading down her in rivets, further scratches pulling across the bottom of her jaw as his hand slips to wrap around her throat. The droid started slow, the grip and force behind his wringing slowly but surely getting steadier, stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Air escapes her with a squeak, tears welling up in her eyes whilst her nerves tremble as if prodded by electricity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand not clasped around her saber does little to deter him from choking her, in fact she’s sure her fingers and palms are being scrapped to ribbons as she presses at the hard planes of metal. </span>
  <span>He’s enjoying this too much, that’s a mistake, she tells herself this, wants to tell him this but her vocal chords aren’t exactly in her grasp. Neither is her air supply as black spots dot her vision, consciousness waning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lightsaber is weak in her grasp, and when it nearly slips from her fingers, she only just manages to stop it from clattering to the floor. The handle is reversed in her grip after her save, something in the force humming at the feeling, almost as if telling her this was meant to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With strenuous effort her thumb activates her saber, the green light illuminating them both in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another for my collection,” the droids voice box rasps, clearly under the belief she is in no position to strike, and maybe she isn’t. Ahsoka isn’t entirely sure, the darkness is creeping in and her lungs are crying in her chest. </span>
  <span>She could potentially be killing herself, she might not even hit the hulking droid, but she has to try because if she doesn’t she will die. It was better to go out swinging-at least no one could say she didn't die without a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping over her wrist, a spike of adrenaline shot through her, the spark enough to drive the force behind her swing as she urged the blade straight through the general’s spine. Her wrist doesn’t stop spinning, body on autopilot, she is desperate and it gets her somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gets her lightsaber straight through the bastards falling head, killing him instantly. They both drop to the floor in a heap, her head smacking into the floor, his hand still locked onto the column of her throat; no longer squeezing but compressing all the same. </span>
  <span>The padawan was too tired to try and remove it, not with her bloodied hands or the force. What’s left of her strength goes to shutting off her own saber, eyes wide, tears finally falling as she stares at a half of her tormenter’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His yellow eye is wide open, nearly bloodshot, unblinking, unseeing, staring back at her and Ahsoka does and doesn’t take in the sight with triumph. Her victory is apparent but not truly sinking in, not as her body aches and blood continues to coat her skin. </span>
  <span>She is just a girl, a young girl, younger than any of the other padawans, and her near brush with death, the fact she could still die here if the clones and her master decided to complete the mission without her, haunt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They will probably be bombing the place with her still inside, likely already under the belief Grievous had already killed her. Or maybe Anakin would/had decided to go through with it anyway, she understood if that were the case, war sat hand in hand with sacrifice, one padawan lost for the greater good was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’d be some honor in it. Ahsoka knows this, knows the force will bring her home, knows to give herself back but...she is afraid to die. She’s frantic with the agony she is currently in, and she is terrified that her only company in her time of dying is her enemy’s broken off face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goldie had rolled away some time ago it seemed, but the traitorous R3-unit wasn’t there now, and as mad as she was at the damn thing, she still wishes for some sort of companionship in her final moments. </span>
  <span>She wants her master, she hasn’t known him long, hasn’t been his padawan for more than a month really. Their relationship is growing, iffy, he hadn’t wanted her, and it’s a fact she tries to ignore now. Wanting to hope that just maybe he is still here, that maybe if not only out of his obligation as her master, potentially out of actual care, he’d save her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell her bye, make her departure peaceful, eliminate her fear. Oh Force she hopes.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Alone?” Anakin asks incredulously, panic jumping up through his spine. Ahsoka’s well-being now weighing heavily on his mind. He reaches through the force, seconds away from blowing the place sky high with his powers alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d seen the havoc, the devastation, General Grievous had brought upon innocents and Jedi alike. Anakin had seen bodies strewn apart and worlds torn, yet he’d still never seen the droid itself. </span>
  <span>But from the chaos and carnage alone, he could imagine the hulking figure would be daunting. Especially when compared to his small, desperately young padawan. The togruta whose montrals didn’t even come past his shoulders. The girl that was assigned to him, with snippy retorts and large expressive eyes that would crush him if they ever lost their light or mirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take you to her Sir,” Rex informs, already leading the way, Anakin doesn’t let the doors close when they try to keep him out, crushing the golden R-3 unit before it could do anymore harm, it wasn’t hard to see it was a traitor with all it’s mistakes, then again if it wasn’t, it was a terrible droid so he didn’t really care that he’d broke it into a heap of scrap metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had bigger things to worry about, like his padawan who admittedly grated on his nerves but he’d become fond of all the same, who’d foolishly engaged General Grievous even though she was still struggling to find comfort in weidling her saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was proficient no doubt, a prodigy even, but she was adamant she was missing something. Something they’d hopefully figure out together if she made it out alive tonight, if she wasn’t already dead. </span>
  <span>Their bond was barely there, not built up enough for him to get an exact reading, especially when he was this amped up. But he did care for her. A lot, and the thought of losing snips so soon, so violently, hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The both of them knew why they'd assigned her to him, knew why he’d been assigned a padawan and his master had not even though Obi-Wan had been the one to one. They wanted him to deal with his attachment, they wanted him to learn to let go. </span>
  <span>Anakin didn’t think assigning him a padawan would teach him that, in fact he was pretty sure it might make things worse. Especially since he was already so terrified of losing her, and her death would only make things worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to learn today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just up ahead Sir,” Rex informed, and Anakin ignited his saber, ready to face Grievous, ready to save his padawan, but was ultimately unprepared if behind that door lay his deceased, shredded padawan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't have the fortune to hesitate or wait until he is ready though, so he pops the door open, the dark room lighting with the blue hue of his saber. The general isn’t anywhere in sight, not until Rex manages to turn on the overhead lights. </span>
  <span>The rusty tang of blood filling their nostrils is easily explained by the small crumpled orange body...surrounded by metal. The remnants of the once General. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprise, shock, bewilderment overtake him, but his feet move out of concern and he isn't complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d killed Grevious on her own, his padawan had taken down one the biggest threats to the galaxy, on her own, and the pain she is in because of it burns. Anakin kneels at her side, breathless as Rex looks to him, asking if they should call for an evac, especially with the bombs ready to blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin doesn’t answer, preoccupied with loosening the clawed noose around her throat. Blearily her eyes look up at him, only opening a fraction of an inch, but he sees the layers of emotions as clearly as he feels them in the force. </span>
  <span>Tears flutter down her cheeks, and Anakin maneuvers her into his arms, wincing as her blood begins to seep through his tunic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl sniffles, weakly croaking, “I’m sorry,” and it takes him a second too long to realize as he begins to sprint back to the hanger, she’s apologizing for getting him dirty. </span>
  <span>He wouldn’t have been happy if she apologized for anything that night, let alone her getting him bloody, but he knew she wasn’t in the right headspace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that snips,” he brushes off, trying to keep his running form straight as not to jostle her injuries any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do good?” she asks hoarsely, sounding almost desperate, and Anakin is quaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah snips, you did just fine. More than that-” really she had, “You did great, I’m proud of you snips, really proud,” he assures, even though she is already crying about something else now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she apologizes again, and Anakin tethers her bloody form, her bloody face to his sternum, the threat of tears in his own eyes grand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s okay Ahsoka,” Anakin insists, not wanting to hear her tearful voice warble out an unnecessary apology as if she were a scolded child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t want me,” she huffs, “I’m sor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do want you,” the Jedi cuts in, blinking back tears as he sets her down, medics rushing in, nearly misplacing him at her side but both of the force sensitives don’t let that happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jedi General looks down over the fourteen year old, insistent before they cart her off to a tank of bacta, “Ahsoka you are my padawan, it doesn’t matter how this started. You are my responsibility, and I’m glad to have you at my side,” it’s a start, and it’s all he gets to say before she is pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to be alright,” a medical droid advises the moment the comm on his wrist buzzes, Anakin swallows, eyebrows raising. Realizing he would have to tell the council of Grievous’s defeat, especially the fact that it hadn’t been him to slay the general, rather it had been his scrawny little togruta.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Things go quickly from there, with Grievous dead the Jedi are able to hack into his remaining circuits whilst Ahsoka and Anakin prepare a bag and their coats. Setting out to Ilum so the girl could find a kyber crystal that would light her new shoto blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin is more than happy to offer some spare parts, ones he’d almost used for his own saber, and Ahsoka is still healing, leaning heavily against his shoulder as she snaps together the last piece of casing and ignites it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saber glows with a yellow hue, and Anakin thinks it’s a nice color. Especially when compared to his blue and Obi-Wan’s green. He’d still prefer, or would at least one day like to see her with his signature blue. But he is content to wait for that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amusingly, </span>
  <span>Ahsoka seems more pleased with the fact that she was finally getting to learn Jar’Kai rather than the fact she’d actively slayed the most dangerous droid the galaxy had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had commented that was something very him, and Ahsoka seemed to be taking more after him every day. Anakin wasn’t sure if it was a compliment or an insult, but he was happy, Ahsoka was happy-a great burden had been removed from the war, and there was a promising future for both him and his padawan if they survived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He silently promised she would, then again as he watched her twirl her sibling sabers in her reverse grip, he didn’t think he had anything to worry about. She would do just fine.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snap: allisonw1122<br/>Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122<br/>Insta:Webtrinsic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>